This invention relates to detecting bacteria of the species Campylobacter jejuni and Campylobacter coli. Throughout this application, when we refer to bacteria of the genus Campylobacter or of the species C. jejuni, C. coli, or C. fetus (or simply "C. jejuni", "C. coli", or "C. fetus", respectively) we mean bacteria that are so classified in Skerman et al, (1980) "Approved List of Bacterial Names" Int. J. Syst. Bacteriol. 30:225-420, By "C. jejuni", we mean to include bacteria described as C. fetus subsp. jejuni (but not other members of the species C. fetus) in Buchanan et al., The Shorter Bergey's Manual for Determinative Bacteriology (Williams & Wilkins 1982) in accordance with the classification in Skerman, supra and with the classification in a more recent edition of Bergey's Manual of Systematic Bacteriology (9th ed. 1984, vol. 1).
Detection of C. jejuni and C. coli is important in various medical contexts. For example, the presence of C. jejuni or C. coli in stool samples is indicative of gastroenteritis, and the ability to screen for their presence is useful in treating and controlling that disease. Detection of C. jejuni and C. coli in any possible transmission vehicle such as food is also important to avoid the spread of gastroenteritis.
Currently, the presence of C. jejuni and C. coli in stool samples is detected by cultivating an appropriately prepared sample on microbiological media under conditions favorable for growth of those bacteria. Those conditions include reduced oxygen tension and a temperature of about 42.degree. C. The resulting colonies are then examined for morphological and biochemical characteristics, a process that typically takes at least three days and does not permit processing large numbers of samples.
Taber et al. U.S. Ser. No. 529,031 filed Sep. 2, 1983 discloses DNA probes for determining the presence of bacteria of the genus Salmonella in food.
Falkow U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,535 discloses a DNA probe for detecting Enterotoxigenic E. coli in clinical specimens.